


homes

by jackclaw



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackclaw/pseuds/jackclaw





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsthenerdygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/gifts).



Summer in Whitestone was perfect. The sun shone high in the sky, warming the land, while the ocean just beyond the Alabaster Sierras kept everything from becoming too hot to bear. And when the sun set beyond the trees and mountains, it was breathtaking. All in all, it was something Percy hadn’t realized he’d missed until he had it again.

 

Up on top of one of the towers he sat, elbows resting on his knees, a slight breeze ruffling his hair as he looked out at his home. One of his homes. He sighed as that thought flit across his mind.

 

“That sounded rather heavy.” He turned and watched as Cassandra climbed up to sit next to him. “Especially considering the celebrations still going on downstairs.”

 

Percy smiled faintly and looked out to where the rest of Vox Machina and a number of their allies were drinking and singing. He couldn’t quite make out the words from up here, but it sounded like a sea shanty Pike had taught them once.

 

“I know,” he said, “And I’ll be back down soon.”

 

Cassandra gave him a sidelong glance. “You know you can tell me what’s bothering you, brother, don’t you?”

 

He nodded. Paused. Nodded a little more firmly.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to his sister. Facing Thordak showed him just how much he regretted _not_ talking to her before. But guilt gnawed at his guts. Not just for what he’d done to her in the past in leaving her in the snow that day, nor for leaving her to shoulder the burden of ruling while he went searching for the Vestiges, but--

 

At his side, Cassandra sighed. “You don’t have to stay.” Percy looked at her, confused, and she continued. “I fully expect you to come back at some point and help me take care of all this--” She gestured out at the rest of Whitestone. “But I know there are things you all still have to do. Not the least of which is finding someone to get rid of that terrible orb.”

 

Relief crashed over him, followed swiftly by guilt for being so relieved. Percy’s fingers curled in the fabric of the sleeves of his greatcoat. In the distance, he heard a shriek of laughter that could only have come from Vex.

 

“Do you think--” he paused, mulled over his words, and started over. “I have a thought. And for once, I think it’s a good thought.”

 

Cassandra smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

“Percy, darling, you know I love your mind and the wonderful things you think up, but _why_ are we walking around the ruins of a burned house before breakfast?”

 

He smiled, his grip on her hand tightening for a moment as he lead her over the fallen structure.

 

“I wanted you to see the boundaries of the property,” he said, pausing to look at her over his shoulder.

 

Vex stopped mid-yawn and gave him a very confused look. Percy waited. She looked around at the wreckage and he watched as realization dawned on her.

 

“This is my house.” A slow smile stretched across her face. “Right? This is the house the barony is attached to.”

 

Percy nodded. “It is. And it’s going to be rebuilt very soon. To your specifications, as it will be your house.” He looked down for a moment, hesitating, then glanced back at her. “A home as well, I hope.”

 

What’s left of the timber cracked and groaned beneath Vex’s feet as she moved closer to him, pressing herself against his side. “I think I'd like that,” she said quietly. Her free hand came up to rest on his elbow. “And what about you, Percy? Are you going to stay here now that everything is over?”

 

He chewed at his thumbnail for a moment, thinking his answer over.

 

“I should.” Even with Cassandra’s blessing to keep adventuring with Vox Machina for a little while longer, the feeling of needing to stay and help loomed over him. But just as strong was the itch in his shoes and the need to see what else the world had to offer. "Cassandra could certainly use the help. I know... things have been difficult for her. And they will likely continue to be until we take care of that  _thing_ in the ziggurat."

 

Vex's hand squeezed his. "I'm sensing a 'but' there."

 

"But..." Percy looked down at the woman on his arm. The morning sun shone off her dark brown hair, highlighting it with deep reds and golds. The smile pulling at the corners of her lips demanded an echo. "I think home has become less of a place for me," he said.

 

"And more of a ridiculous group of people?" Vex asked, smile turning into a smirk.

 

He made a noise of agreement, leaning down. "One person in particular." He kissed her then, soft and fleeting.

 

Vex hummed against his mouth. "Whoever they are, they must be very special." 

 

"They are, as a matter of fact." Percy wrapped his arms around Vex's waist and kissed her again. "Brilliant," another kiss, "Determined," another, "Beautiful," another, this time on the tip of her nose, "And almost as good a shot as I am."

 

A surprised laugh bubbled up out of Vex as she gently smacked him on the shoulder. "Percival!"

 

He pulled her closer, smother a laugh of his own. "Perhaps next time you should be a little less obvious about fishing for compliments, my dear."

 

Vex sighed and leaned into his chest. "Where's the fun in that?"

 

Slowly, the town of Whitestone woke in the distance. The sounds of civilization were just loud enough for him to catch as he looked out at the land that belonged to the barony. It had been beautiful once. It would be again someday, he was sure of it.

 

"I think--" He looked down at Vex, who was studying the boundaries of the house that had been there previously. "I think it'll need quite a few rooms. One for Vax and Keyleth, of course. She may be going back to Zephra eventually, and Vax will likely follow her, but they should have a place here. Grog, and Pike, and Scanlan will need their own places as well. No need to dump them on Cassandra every time they visit."

 

Percy smiled. He could imagine it already. A home away from Greyskull for Vox Machina. It would be perfect.

 

"We'll need more of a basement too, but I'll leave that to you, darling."

 

He blinked. Looked down at Vex. "Why would you leave that to me?"

 

Vex stepped away from him and back towards town, tugging him along via their joined hands. "I'm assuming that's the best place for your workshop. You're going to need one if we're really going to try and settle down to make this a home someday."

 

Percy could do nothing to avoid the silly grin he was sure was crossing his face. He'd been right when he'd talked with Cassandra the night before. This had been a good idea. One of his best, really.


End file.
